


Pathetic

by broken_sunshine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Percy wants to propose to Annabeth, but has no idea of how to pop the question. So, he does what any guy would do, he asks his friends to help him. Which of course ends up being a terrible idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO or any of the characters.

Leo got out of his chair and jumped up on the kitchen table. “I have an idea!” Leo announced.

Percy perked up. “Is it a good one?” 

Instead of answering Leo repeated, “I have an idea!” 

“So, it’s a terrible one.” Jason concluded. “Also, get off the table. Pipes will kill us all if she finds out that someone was standing on the table. Again.”

Leo gets off the table. “Actually, she’ll make us clean the table then kill us slowly and painful. Probably, enjoy watching us bleed out.”

“Okay,” Percy started, “Piper is great and all, but we are here to talk about Annabeth. More importantly how Annabeth Chase would like to be proposed to. Now we’re on a time crunch because it’s February 14th aka Valentine’s Day and we’re going out to dinner in tee minus five hours. And the best idea I have isn’t that great.” 

“What is your idea?” Frank asked. 

“No, it is too bad to say.” Percy confessed. 

“Okay, um, you could propose at sundown by the ocean or something.” Frank suggested. 

“Too basic, Frank. Annabeth deserves better than that. Nico you go.” Percy ordered. 

“I don’t want to be here.” Nico said. “You made me travel here from New York. You told me this was a life or death situation. I thought someone was dying or that the end of the world was happening. I stopped in the middle of having, um, nevermind it doesn’t matter. I was doing important things with Will.” 

Leo slaps Nico on the side of the shoulder. “Nice, Nico! I’m glad you were having a good Valentine’s Day. Calypso is out of town so I'm not quite as luck as you.”

“Gee williquors!” Frank exclaims. “I forgot it was Valentine’s Day!” 

Nico grabbed Frank and helps him stand up, “Come on Frank. I’ll help you plan something for Hazel.” The two then left. 

“Okay, guys. We don’t need them!” Leo encouraged. “We’re going to plan the best proposal ever. Or something!” Leo then went to the fridge. “Now, beer or scotch?”

“Are those footprints on my table?” The boys turn to see what kind of monster the deathly voice belonged to.

“Hi, sweetie.” Jason greeted Piper. 

“Jason fucking Diana Grace, what is on my table?” She then glares at Leo. “Those are yours aren’t they? I know what your filthy little footprints look like.” 

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Leo quickly apologized. 

Piper calms down. “I’m going to go get the rest of the grocery's and by the time I’m back my table better be shining. I mean it better look like it belongs on the cover of a furniture magazine. Am I clear?” None of them answered. “Am I clear or do I need to call Annabeth and ask her what I should do with you three idiots?”  

“No!” All three men yelled at once. 

Jason got up from the table and then started to lightly rub Piper’s arms. “Pipes, my love, that’s not necessary. Just like how you change my middle name to Diana whenever you’re angry at me.” 

“It gets the point across though, doesn’t it?” She asked. 

“It sure does.” He agreed. Piper then leaves. “Rugs and the stuff we use for the table is still under the sink Leo.” 

Leo grabs the stuff and the three get to work on the glass table. “How many times has this happened?” Percy asks his two friends. 

“Too many.” Jason tells him. “Way too many.” He glares at Leo. “Last time she made me sleep on the couch for a week. My back killed me for days.” 

“Jason, what's your idea?” Percy begged. 

“Doesn't she like museums and stuff? You could take her to one then propose there.” Jason suggest. 

“Not bad. We're getting somewhere!” 

“On my table?” Piper asked as she entered the apartment with grocery bags covering her arms. 

“Yup, sweetie. Here I'll help you with the groceries.” Piper kissed him as he took a few bags. 

“What a gentleman I've raised. Now, why Jackson and Valdez here?” 

“I need help with popping the question to Annabeth, but we can't come up with anything.” 

Piper looks at him, “You're all pathetic. I however am the daughter of Aphrodite AND Annabeth’s best girlfriend. Now, what's your idea Percy?”

“Nope.” He says. It's too bad.” 

“I doubt that. Now, spill.”

He scratches the back of his head, “I thought about hanging pictures up to tell our love story and making her favorite meal and then proposing.” He tells her. 

“Percy, that's perfect. It's simple and sweet, just like Annabeth. She'll love it.” 

“Thanks, Pipes. Now, I've an apartment to decorate!” Percy runs out. 

“We should go with him right?” Leo asked. 

“Yes, we most definitely should.” Piper says and the trio chases after Percy.


End file.
